


Invisible

by Anakin133



Series: Tyrus AU Challenge [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Tyrus AU Challenge, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: TJ Kippen and Cyrus Goodman have been secretly dating since after the incident with Kira and Costume Day at the end of eight grade. Now, at the age of sixteen in tenth grade, Cyrus' constant insecurities and jealousies are exposed and he can't handle the secrets. Will the boys be able to mend their formerly perfect relationship?Prompt by Dário.





	Invisible

"-No, TJ! I'm done! I can't keep watching you going around flirting with pretty girls because I'm too embarrassing to be seen with you!" 

It was a quiet, peaceful night with the stars shining and the moon illuminating the darkened town. Until TJ and Cyrus came back from a classmate's party. They were at the secluded park, at the swing sets, around midnight when the fighting started. Neither was really sure at this point who triggered it, but there they were. They never really fought, before or during their relationship. 

They were always more like best friends, but with the benefits of kissing, holding hands, and doing couple-like things, rather than simply boyfriends. But never in public. The were both still 'in the closet'. Which meant Cyrus had to suffer TJ constantly being crowded by flirty girls, and TJ had to deal with those girls, carefully searching for any way to get away without outing himself.

"What are you talking about, Cy? You're not too embarrassing!" TJ was staying relatively calm, but his best friend and boyfriend's self-depreciation set him off. "I thought we agreed when we started dating we would keep it a secret since we weren't ready to come out yet!"

"Yeah, when we started. I love you, TJ. But I can't keep letting my heart break over and over again because I'm so afraid one of these days you'll realize I'm not good enough, and it won't even matter because I'd be the only other one to know. No loss to your reputation, no need to adhere to any consequences. You could pretend we never even existed. So, I'm done playing your games. I'm done pretending that you ever really felt the same; that you ever really wanted more. I'm done telling myself that you love me enough to be able to whole world, eventually." The athlete just stared at him, a tear quietly rolling down his cheek. Was Cyrus really feeling like this all the time, and he didn't even know? Couldn't even help, or talk about it? His chest ached, his breathing suddenly ragged, and he felt as though someone literally stabbed his heart.

"Cyrus..." TJ's voice were shaky - perfectly reflecting the broken, torn feeling pulsing through his body. But the brown-haired boy, cheeks stained with tears and mouth quivering, desperately trying to stay firm and strong, shook his head and took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry. I love you. So, so much. But I'm not so sure you feel the same anymore." And that was it. He turned around, biting his lip and his head low, and walked away into the silence of the night that was oblivious and carefree in comparison to the little bubble the boys had been in. And in complete shock, the blonde just stood there watching him go. He felt like his world just shattered like glass. His mind whirled, and a headache began to form. Once Cyrus was at the edge of the park, TJ felt his thoughts escape and the world crushing him in. He collapsed into the grass below, unconscious and alone.


End file.
